Aria and Ezra: A Tragic Sadness
by HarperLeethe2
Summary: Aria and Ezra are at a tough place in their relationship. Aria is with Jake and Ezra has Malcolm. What happens when he finds out he doesn't have Malcolm? What happens when something horrible happens to Aria at a dinner party with Jake and Ezra will she ever be happy again? I think so, but with who? Read to find out! Who will Aria choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story, not the characters or the original plot. That is Ms. King's fabulous work! Hope you enjoy- HarperLeethe2**

**Aria and Ezra: A Tragic Sadness**

**Ezra's POV**

I angrily walk across the courtyard towards my classroom. I had just witnessed Aria, my girlfriend, sorry, ex-girlfriend; making out with this guy. The, so fate has it, the karate teacher of my son, Malcom. Aria and her damn authority figure obsession! First me, a teacher, now another teacher; now all she has to do is have an affair with the governor and she's all set.

Now I feel horrible. I love her. How can I think such horrible things about her? As I stalk into the classroom I see her, the one that makes my life complete. She meets my eyes for only a second, and then they are back down looking at _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ the book we are studying right now. As I see those eyes, I think about the first time we had sex. Her hair let down, those eyes staring up at me as I slide-

"Mr. Fitz I see that you are having a nice sexy thought right there. You better call Montgomery up here to satisfy your needs," says Noel. I look down to see that my pants are jutting out a little farther than they should. I blush and look to see that Aria is sitting there blushing about Noel's last comment involving her. I say "Noel, please sit down." Noel laughs and sits down getting a few high-fives along the way. I finish my lecture about the book and the bell rings. All the students start to leave and I stare as Aria gets up and her bag falls apart. I walk over and pick up her books for her. She mumbles a thank you and starts to leave. I grab her elbow and whirl her around to face me. I initiate the conversation by saying "hey, sorry about the comment Noel made about us." She replies "it's ok." She then starts walking out the door. Then stops and says "what were you thinking about, anyway?" I throw her my boyish grin and say "oh, I think you can guess." She smiles and walks out the door. What a tease!

**Aria's POV**

I then walk around to the parking lot where Jake is waiting for me. I wave and then start pondering about the events of the day, particularly the action in English class. When Ezra touched my elbow it felt like I was just electrocuted. Why do I feel this way when I'm with Jake? When I reach Jake he grabs all my books from me and places them in the backseat. He holds me against the side of the car. He then proceeds to trail kisses down my neck till he reaches my upper chest. I whimper and he comes back up to my lips and we kiss passionately. I then decide for once I want to see him while we were kissing. I open my eyes and see him, not Jake, but Ezra staring at us from his car a few rows away. Then I push Jake away and say we should continue this later that I didn't feel comfortable kissing like _that _in public. He mumbles a muffled ok and continues to drive to the Brew.

When we get there he orders my coffee and I find us a seat. When I get settled with Jake, the last person I want to see saunters in and orders himself a coffee. Jake says "hey isn't that your English teacher?" I hadn't told him about Ezra and me yet. I mumble a yes. Ezra sees us, smiles and walks to the table nearest us. God, he was getting on my nerves! Then Jake starts to kiss me didn't he know that the whole reason I didn't want to kiss him was here? I push him away saying "not in public." "I thought you meant just not at the school," he says sounding confused. I'm guessing he didn't graduate at the top of his class. Then I gasp, why am I thinking such horrible things about someone I love? Or someone I'm trying to love?

**Ezra's POV**

I walk out of the Brew after seeing Aria tell Jake off for kissing her in front of me. Poor guy, when Aria is mad there is no way you are getting laid that night. Wait, had Jake and Aria _had _sex? No, it doesn't matter. I force myself to think.

**Aria's POV**

After Jake drove me home and we had our usual kiss goodnight I went in and started on my AP U.S history homework. Who discovered America? Ezra, no Columbus. Who was the woman who helped slaves escape slavery? Jake, no Harriet Tubman! I decide this wasn't going to work with all the thoughts about Ezra and Jake roaming in my head. I decide to call Spencer. She answers on the third ring. "Hello?" she said. "Hey, how are you doing?" I asked. She said "Aria is something bothering you? Is it because of what Noel Kahn said about you and Ezra?" I reply, "No, I just wanted to tell someone about my feelings. Can I spend the night?" She says sure. After a five-minute drive to her house I feel weird. What am I going to say? That I'm in love with Ezra and don't want to be with Jake anymore?

We talked about it and she said I should be talking to Ezra and Jake about it. Then we fell asleep. When I awoke I had a text from Jake. **Hey beautiful, feel like a date tonight to the famous vegetarian restaurant in town? ** - **Jake **

I know I needed to talk to him not in public but I said yes. It was a date that started at seven.

School was cancelled that day so the girls and I hung out at my house. I spent a whole hour getting ready. I chose a black velvet dress with white pearls, and tan heels, fashion advice from Hanna. Jake texted me that he was leaving his apartment which was ten minutes outside of Rosewood. This was going to be an amazing night I convinced myself.

**Ezra's POV**

Hardy and I are playing a game of War when I get a call from Aria. How strange? After telling Hardy to shut up I answer it. I am about to say hello when I hear Aria's voice coming from afar. I figure she accidentally called me and am about to hang up when I hear Emily's voice say "but you love Ezra and you want him back." Then Aria answers "yes but things are just too complicated. Isn't it best I move on?" The complicated part was me having a son and her not feeling ready to be a step-mom. Spencer answered "remember when you told us 'when you love someone then they are worth fighting for'?" I can't believe Aria felt this way! "Great, you are using my own words against me." Aria answered. Hanna asked "Hey what is the name of the restaurant Jake is taking you to again?" "Madame Jamera's" she said. This is all I need to hear so I hang up not wanting to intrude on their conversation anymore. When I walk in I say "I have to go." I was going to see Aria.

**Aria's POV**

When I finish getting ready I walk down the stairs fleeted by my four best friends. Then I see that my friends and I are not alone.

Mike's field hockey friends are talking about hot girls at our school. "Hanna Marin is hot don't you think?" says a boy in a red t-shirt. We all look at Hanna, she blushes. Then some kid with red hair and a green shirt says "Mike's sister is pretty hot too!" Some kid with a blue shirt says "dude, she totally is sexy!" Now it is my turn to be stared at by the girls. I roll my eyes.

Mike then returns and says "Who was that last one?" "Hanna Marin" says the boy in the blue. Mike then says "oh, she is one of my sister's friends." Then we decide we should come down. Then one by one we make our entrance, first me, then Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. "Hey sis," Mike says. I then say "my friends and I are leaving now." Mike says ok and we leave.

**Ezra's POV**

I had just received a call from the doctor saying Malcom wasn't my son. I called Maggie and she confirmed it. I was sad yet happy. Aria and I could be together no complications, except maybe me being her teacher, but we can tackle that one. "Can I get a table for one, please?" I ask the hostess. She places me at the last available table. I order a meal that Aria and I would have shared. She would sit across from me and I would lick her lips to remove any leftover food, our napkins were always forgotten, as this was the preferred method of getting rid of excess food. I remember that food always tasted the best. Then I decide I need to call Aria.

**Aria's POV**

I am with the girls awaiting Jake's arrival. Then I receive a call from Ezra. I go to decline it then Hanna sees it. "Go answer it." I walk away and press _answer_ "hello?" I say. He says "hey Aria, can you come over tonight?" I answer "what? Are you drunk?" I hear him chuckle "no, I just need to tell you something." I say "I'm listening." "In person, Aria please," he begs. Then I see Jake. I tell Ezra I have to go and he says "I love you." And out of habit I say "I love you too." I can just hear him smiling.

Jake opens the door for me and kisses me when I get inside and we wave goodbye to the girls. Then we get to the restaurant and get escorted to our table, next to my favorite painting by Van Gogh "Starry Night." When we get seated I see someone I definitely didn't want to see.

**Ezra's POV**

We make eye contact. God, she looks beautiful tonight. Hell, she looks good all the time but especially tonight. She is wearing the necklace I bought her. She then looks down and back up to Jake's waiting eyes. The look of them together makes me angry. Why would she be here at _our_ restaurant with _him? _She excuses herself and when I think she is coming to see me she walks right past me out the door. I look back at Jake. He doesn't seem depressed like she left so I decided this was my chance. So I follow after her and see her leaning over the balcony. I walk up to her and she jumps. I put my hand on her forearm and she takes it off. I begin to say "Aria- she jumps in "are you following me?" I say "Aria you never let me talk to you anymore." She says "yeah, well there is a reason for that." I say "name it" She says "I'm dating someone." I say "I know you love me." "What?" she says flabbergasted. Not wanting to tell her that I listened in on her phone conversation I say "you said it before you hung up." "Ez"- knowing she was going to deny it I say "Aria look me in the eyes and say you don't love me, I won't believe it until I hear it" She storms off; knowing I gained victory I walk in and sit back down.

**Aria's POV**

After dinner and after that confrontation with Ezra, Jake drops me off. I kiss him slightly and leave. When I walk in I see the guy with the red hair and green shirt that said I was hot sitting on the couch. I jump but relax a little when I see Mike. I then didn't feel safe even though Mike was there but he can fall asleep quickly. So I decide I am going to ask one of the girls to sleep over. I wave at Mike and get introduced to this guy now I have a name for him, Matthew. None of the girls answer so I call Jake and he says that he is going to a competition but that if I didn't feel safe that he can bag it, but I quickly said I would be fine. Then I sighed knowing it was either this or possibly getting molested in my sleep I called up Ezra.

**Ezra's POV**

Finally Aria was coming home. I mean over. I cleaned up a bit, made the bed and opened a beer. In close to ten minutes Aria was here. When I open the door she says "thanks for letting me stay over." I say "no problem. Did you change your mind about us?" She says "no. My brother's friend is creeping me out and Jake is on his way to a competition and none of my friends can come over so it was either getting felt up in my sleep or come here. It was a difficult choice." She said the last part with a smile. "Do you want a beer?" I ask. She says sure. We sit down on the couch and she opens her beer. Several beers later I can tell she is getting tipsy so I guide her to the dresser and pull out her favorite t-shirt of mine. Sober Aria would have cared about dressing in front of me. Drunken Aria however stripped to her undergarments allowing me to see all and more than I had hoped to see tonight. I took in the view. Then I had to help her put the shirt on and I layed her on the bed and then we snuggled. Then I decided to give it a try, so I pulled her to my lips and I kissed her. She kissed me immediately and started pulling on my shirt. I chuckle this Aria liked to cut to the chase.

**I am not finished with this story but will submit more chapters when I have a chance. Thank you – HarperLeethe2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is more! Enjoy- HarperLeethe2**

**Aria's POV**

I wake up bathed in a pile of sweat. I then realize I am in my underwear and my lacy bra. Did I really let Jake get that far? I feel an arm lay on my shoulder and I turn around expecting to meet Jake's hazel eyes but instead meet ocean blue eyes. Oh no. I slept with my ex-boyfriend and cheated on my boyfriend. The devil then speaks "hey beautiful." I say "oh my God, what in the hell happened last night?" He replies "isn't it obvious?" I then feel this horrible feeling in my stomach and go to the toilet and throw up. Then suddenly it all comes back to me. The feel of his hands on my stomach, kissing my neck, while I was pulling his hair and moaning, so much moaning!

I run into the room and get dressed where he is now making breakfast. "I need to go, Ezra." "You aren't staying for breakfast?" He asks sounding confused. "No." "Why not, Aria?" "You know why!" "Aria..." he says and catches me before I can leave. He then proceeds to kiss me and I kiss back for only a second and then I realize that I can't do this, I want to but I can't do this to Jake. "Ezra, I'm in a relationship." He then says sounding frustrated "well you sure didn't have that attitude when we were in bed together." I reply in disgust "I was drunk, Ezra! You took advantage of me!" Knowing this was only part of the reason; _I _came to his apartment_ that_ was the mistake. "Aria" but he can't get the rest out because I slam the door. Man was I in trouble.

**Ezra's POV**

I smiled; Aria and I had sex last night. She accused me of taking advantage of her being drunk but the kiss this morning. She was not drunk then, she kissed me back. Then I get a call from an unknown number and I answer. "Hello?" I say. "Hello, Ezra it is Byron Montgomery." For a second I thought Aria had told him about last night but that thought is interrupted by him asking if I was busy tonight. I warily say no. He then did something really shocking; he invited me to a faculty dinner. His wife was a teacher at Rosewood. I said "why not?" I would make last night up to Aria.

**Aria's POV**

I could not tell Jake, I should but I can't. I had to warn Ezra to keep his mouth shut. I called him and he picked up on the first ring. "Hey babe." "Don't call me that!" I shout. "Did you change your mind?" "You need to keep quiet about last night!" "No, I was planning on putting it on the Rosewood news." He scoffs. "Ezra I'm serious." "Fine, didn't you enjoy yourself last night?" I hang up on him. Then my dad comes in wearing his white shirt and silk green tie. "Hey, do you have plans tonight?" "Jake and I did. Why?" "Oh great you can invite him to my faculty dinner." He says. "Dad, why do I have to stay?" I complain. "I want them to meet my lovely daughter." He looked so proud when he said that. I couldn't reject him. "fine." I finally cave. "But I'm inviting Jake." "Okay bye sweetheart." Then Jake picks me up. And drives me to school and we kiss in greeting. He then drops me off and I go into Ezra's class not making eye contact with a certain male staring at me.

**Ezra's POV**

I see her stroll in and I can't help but gape at her. From her high–heeled boots to her purple leopard print pants that fit perfectly, to her black t-shirt that fit tightly, to the purple love-bite I left on her, I smiled at that one. Then up to her angelic face and her chestnut-brown hair. I then felt something growing surprisingly hard on the lower part of my body. I then decide to give my lecture from my chair to avoid any comments from a certain Mr. Kahn. Each time she moved, my eyes went straight to her. We would meet eyes and I noticed her blush every time our eyes met. I would win her back. I had to.

**Aria's POV**

I jump out of my desk knowing Ezra would try to talk to me. Yet, everyone else had the same idea as me and I got stuck behind people and just by my luck Ezra says "Ms. Montgomery, can I talk to you, please?" I turn having no other choice I say. "Yes, Mr. Fitz." Then the façade faded. "Hey, your dad invited me to this dinner at your house at seven." "What?" I asked. "Yeah, it was a shock to me too. I thought he hated me." Then I say "yeah me too." The bell then rang. "See you at seven." He said. Then I said "okay" I walk out the door. And Jake picks me up and we share a kiss. I ask if he will join me for the party if I am forced to go, he says sure. He stops at my house and drops me off. When I get home I beg my dad to not make me stay to no relief. I text Jake

**Hey babe, still on tonight. See you at seven? –Aria**

He texts back that he will be here. I then decide what I will wear. I choose a blended green/blue skirt with a grey elegant top and an aqua over-top with tan heels and a necklace Hanna bought me. By the time I get dressed my mom and dad are almost done preparing dinner and I set the table. Mike fortunately gets to stay at his friend's house. Lucky him. The level of awkwardness is going to be unbelievable.

**Ezra's POV**

I had to sweep Aria off her feet. What suit should I use? Aria always liked the grey one. Then I put on the aqua tie she bought me. I remember when she gave this to me. She said "it will look great with your eyes." It was on our first anniversary. After I received it, she received my gift, a diamond necklace. Instead of buying it out of my parents' money, I saved 40 dollars a month for eight months. My parents were not going to make her this happy I wanted it to be purely from me. After she opened it I had put it on her in a romantic way and then we made love for the second time. I was sad thinking about it. I left my house. I wanted to talk to Aria about Malcolm. I realize I forgot to tell her last time we were alone. We kind of got busy. This however wasn't something you brought up in front of a bunch of teachers. She had to come over tonight.

**Aria's POV**

I open the door to the boy with the red hair, Matthew. The guy that said I was hot. I said, "Oh hi, Matthew, right?" He replied "hello there, sexy." Oh great, a third admirer. Then his parents introduced themselves as the Johnsons and reprimand their son. He then asked "do you have a boyfriend, Ms. Montgomery?" I reply "yes, I do." He then says "damn he is really lucky to have such a sexy girlfriend. I bet you're good in bed," he says raising his eyebrows. Then I hear the doorbell ring. "Excuse me? He is here now so you better scram before I tell him what you said." I leave him with his parents scolding him for his loose tongue. I then open the door and find Ezra. Great now Matthew thinks Ezra is my boyfriend.

**Ezra's POV**

She opens the door and my breath hitches. "Hey" she says. When I am finally able to speak I say "you look beautiful." She mumbles thanks. Then I figure this is my chance I need to ask her about tonight. Before I can say something she waves at someone. Then I hear footsteps and Aria asks me to come in so we can let the new guest in. I comply and the newcomer is none other than Jake. He comes in and pecks her on the lips. I watch this in obvious envy. "Hey babe, sorry I'm late I stopped to get you these." Then he handed Aria beautiful wildflowers. Huh. She obviously didn't mention her hatred of wildflowers. But she acts like she loves them and says "aww they are beautiful. Thanks Jake. I'm going to put them in a vase." When she walks away she leaves Jake and I alone in the entry way. He starts first. "Hi, I'm Jake, Aria's boyfriend." Then we shake hands and I say "Ezra Fitz, her English teacher." The last bit came out a little hesitant. He then says "Aria is pretty good at English, right?" I then say "yeah, she is amazing." If he noticed my mistake, he wasn't showing it. She then came back and wrapped her hand around Jake's. This was going to be a long night.

**Aria's POV**

"Hey Aria, can I speak to you for a second about the essay you turned in?" This was code for us needing to talk. I excused myself from Jake and followed him up the stairs. When we were out of sight he asks me if I will come over tonight. I say I can't. "Aria, it's important. I'm not Malcolm's father." "What?" "Maggie lied." he explains. Then I do something I never thought I would do. I hug him. Then I said "ok but just as a friend." Then when we go back downstairs we eat. Jake and Ezra on either side of me; who arranged these seats, the devil? Matthew is staring at me all through dinner. Maybe this dress_ is_ too revealing. Then the teachers want to talk about something so Jake, me, and Matthew arrange ourselves on the couch. Matthew is too close for my liking. So I scoot closer to Jake and he gladly closes the space between us and puts his arm around me. The silence in the room is too loud. What is funny is Ezra and Jake are so protective of me and the other but yet neither noticed this guy checking out my cleavage. Creep.

**Ezra's POV**

When I walk out of the dining room after that boring meeting I see Jake holding Aria. I feel jealousy flow through me like Niagara Falls. Then I also see Matthew with a sly grin on his face, checking out Aria; didn't he know he had no chance with her? I then shift my focus to Byron when he asks about Aria at school. I tell him she is doing great. He then says "so what, no more sexual after-school activities with my daughter?" I look at him in shock. Did he just say that? I blush and look at Aria who is close to the shade of a fire truck, staring at her dad in disbelief. Then I see Jake get up angrily and tell Aria he needs to talk to her. She gets up ashamedly and follows him outside. What was she going to tell him? Then Matthew says "ooh, so can you assign me to her for a sexual assignment?" Then I say "I think she would rather fail my class then sleep with you." Then he makes a comeback "oh I think she can make it up with her body for your use. Maybe I should rethink being a teacher." Then I retort "pervert." Then he laughs and says "me? _You _slept with your student." I am about to stand up and punch him when we get interrupted by Aria coming in and saying Jake left. She looks so sad I just want to get up and envelope her in a huge hug, but that would only cause more trouble. She won't even look at me. Did he break up with her? Maybe going to this dinner had some positive outcomes, but I hate seeing her in so much pain. Little did I know I would be seeing her in pain for a long time after.

**Aria's POV**

Jake broke up with me and left after he found out about me and Ezra. I was going to kill my dad. I try to escape to my room but my dad says to say goodbye to the Johnsons but Matthew says he wants to ask me something so he stays behind. My parents go upstairs and soon it is just Ezra, Jake, and me. Then Ezra says he is going to go upstairs to use the restroom. Then it is Matthew and I. I start to ask "what did you want to ask me?" Then Matthew attacks my lips and pushes me on the couch and straddles me. He starts to touch me where only the guy I love should touch me. Then I think Ezra. And I scream for Ezra and Matthew covers my mouth with his lips. I feel a searing pain as Matthew travels farther south. I am writhing around so much. Then after what seems like forever I see Ezra running down the stairs. He rips him off of me and practically kicks Matthew out the door. He then runs to me and the last thing I see are his blue eyes filled with panic coming towards me before I black out.

**More to come, I am working to get more out. Hope you enjoyed it-HarperLeethe2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you are enjoying this! Thanks to the people that left reviews! All my readers are amazing! I love each and every one of you. Now enough with the soppy stuff and onto some legit drama- HarperLeethe2**

**Ezra's POV**

After I ran down the stairs and kicked Jake out I ran to Aria and tried to calm her down but to no avail. I then ran up to get her parents. When they came down they thought I did it and kicked me out. How could they think that I could hurt her like that? I could tell Aria was hurt physically, mentally, and emotionally. Then I thought how happy Aria was before Jake left. Then I think why I had to go to the bathroom during that minute? Then I think oh yeah, I had six glasses of water that Byron kept bringing. Wait, when Byron said that comment about Aria and I had he anticipated that Jake would break up with her and leave? I had wondered why Byron invited me. Oh my God, to make Aria available for Matthew, it was probably some kind of deal. Byron didn't anticipate Aria getting hurt, had he?

**Aria's POV**

When I gain consciousness I am in my own bedroom. My lower part hurts like hell. Then I remember the events of last night and shudder. Jake had left, and then Matthew touched me in places and kissed me, then Ezra saving me. Ezra, thank God Ezra was there to save me. My thoughts were interrupted by my mom saying "Byron, she's awake!" My dad rushes into the room and says "sweetheart, how do you feel?" "Not that great." I reply the pain evident in my voice. "Oh sweetheart we are so sorry. How did this happen? Did Ezra do this to you?" "Ezra never touched me in a negative way, ever. Matthew did this to me." Then I tell them all the details about last night. They both look shocked and say in unison "we are so sorry." Then I look at the clock and say "crap! I'm late for school." Then my mom pushes me back down and says that I shouldn't go to school for a couple days. Then my dad gets a call and says "they just arrested Matthew."

**Ezra's POV**

As class starts I check the first place I always look. Then I notice that the normal occupant is not there. Maybe she is late? Now I am conflicted she isn't there. Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, Aria. I think. Then Noel Khan says "aren't we going to start class? The whole world can't stop because your lover isn't present. Unless maybe you are worried she is too distracted having someone else feel her up." If only he knew how true that was last night. I can't take teasing right now so I say "Noel, principal's office now!" He complies. Then I start class worrying about my true love. When I leave class to go home I wonder if I should get Aria's assignments. I decide it wouldn't hurt.

I go to her house and her father answers the door. "Mr. Fitz now is not the time for a lesson." I say "I need to see Aria." "Well Aria is not in any mood to see you, Mr. Fitz." Then I hear the voice that I would recognize anywhere saying, "Ezra?" Then she almost knocks her father over with her urgency to see me. "Thank you for coming, I needed to see you." I hug her tight like any minute I could lose her. Her father then clears his throat and says "Aria, What are you doing down here?" "I was hungry and I needed to move around. I have been in bed all day, Dad." Then she looked up at me, smiled, and said "and then I heard you say Mr. Fitz. Dad, can Ezra come in? We need to discuss something." She looks at me and winks when she says this last part. "Are you sure you are ready for visitors?" He asks. "Ezra's not a visitor. He's family." She says with love laced through every word. I look down at her and kiss her. She winces and tries to cover it up. "Sorry, sweetheart." I say and fondle her cheek and hope that doesn't hurt her. Byron looks at us like he is going to be sick. I hate when people just judge our relationship without knowing how much we both love each other. Then he surprisingly says "fine." Then Aria jumps with joy but winces at the impact. God, I was going to kill this guy. I heard he was arrested at school. I was sad I didn't get to see it live, though. Aria starts to lead me up the stairs to her bedroom when Byron interrupts and says "down here, please. After what happened last night I don't want to leave you alone with a guy." Then I say "I would never hurt Aria, Byron." He then acknowledges me and says fine but that he is going to check on us every so often. When we get up there she shuts the door.

**Jake's POV**

Why hadn't Aria told me about her affair with her teacher? I know it was before we started our relationship but it still bothered me. Then on the TV I see the kid that was at the dinner party. Matthew Johnson. Then it said he sexually assaulted Rosewood minor, Aria Montgomery on Thursday night. Oh my God! Wait was that the night of the dinner party? No! It was. I could have protected her if I wouldn't have gotten proud and left. I had to call her.

**Aria's POV**

When I close the door to my room I am bombarded with questions from Ezra. I tell him I am overwhelmed and he stops asking. Then I sit down trying to be careful of my underpart that is very sensitive. Then Ezra tells me Matthew was arrested at school today. I tell him ok that I hadn't wanted to press charges and that my parents had insisted. He told me that we couldn't let that guy away with doing this. Then I received a call from Jake and rejected it. I didn't want him to share any part of this suffering. Ezra then asked if I wanted to have dinner at his apartment tonight. I smile, if only it was that easy as if I could run away from all of this. I say I don't know if my dad will let me. He said he will convince him and I say ok, good luck.

I don't know how he did it but somehow he managed to convince my dad to let me go and we are on the way to his apartment.

**Ezra's POV**

When I see her cringe as I help her out of my car I can feel her pain as if it was mine. When we enter we crash into someone I haven't seen in several months. My brother Wesley is in the kitchen helping himself to some of the chicken I had cooked earlier and burnt. He then turns and while checking Aria out says "hey, Aria, Ezra." Aria then says "hey Wes." Then turns to me and says "I didn't know Wes was back in town." Then I say "I didn't either." Then she sees this is going to be an awkward conversation and takes an exit. "I am going to shower, Ezra. Nice seeing you Wes." Wesley then says "care if I join you?" She widens her eyes in shock at that. Then I say I will take care of him for her and she walks in and closes the bathroom door. "Man, she gets hotter every time I see her." He says in pure satisfaction. I then whack Wesley in the back of the head and say "dude!" And he says "I thought you guys were done." I then say "I don't know where we are in our relationship."

He then changes the subject and says "why is she wearing a sweater when it is 80 degrees outside?" I then sigh and tell him all about the rape. He says that he is sorry and that he wants to help Aria in any way. I tell him she didn't want to press charges, but that her parents are making her. He then surprisingly asks how I am doing in all of this. I respond that it is Aria I am worried about and he says that she wouldn't want him stressing over her. And then he asks if I can be there for her. I tell him that I don't know how she wants me to be in our relationship but that I will be there in any way she needs me. Interrupting our conversation is my phone. I answer it. It may be a student needing help with homework. "Hello?" "Mr. Fitz this is Jake, Aria's boyf- ex boyfriend. She won't answer her phone and I'm worried about her. Is she ok?" He says in a hurried gasp. I tell him that I will try to get her to call him. He says thanks and hangs up. We then hear the water shut off. Wesley then says he will come back later and leaves. I then get worried. Am I ready to see all the bruises? I had to be and braced myself as the door opened.

**That's it for right now. More is to come later. How is Ezra going to react to seeing Aria in her condition? Will Jake get a hold of Aria? Do you believe in the Byron conspiracy? What will happen in the Matthew Johnson vs. Aria Montgomery case? What is going to happen between Wes and Aria? Comment "Wesaria" if you want a Wes/Aria scene to happen! HarperLeethe2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is more. Remember the whole idea of Pretty Little Liars belongs to Sara Shepherd!-HarperLeethe2**

**Aria's POV**

I shuffle out of the bathroom, my towel draped tightly against my bruised body. I can tell he thinks I look ugly at the sharp intake of breath. I start to tear up and scramble to get my clothes to go back and change. Then he sees me about to cry and grabs me gently and says "I am so sorry, Aria." Then he holds me tenderly. I say trying to push away "for what? You didn't do anything." He says "I am so sorry this happened to you. I promised I wouldn't let you be hurt. And, and I, I failed, Aria. I failed _you_, Aria." Then he surprisingly starts to cry. Then I join him in the crying. Then sometime after, probably ten minutes, I get up and changed in the bathroom, shedding several tears in the process.

**Ezra's POV**

After I saw what this horrible beast did to the love of my life I couldn't help but cry. Now I feel embarrassed about my excessive crying. I had to be strong for Aria. I had to be her rock. So when she came out, clad in a Ralph Lauren long sleeve shirt and long pants I motioned for her to come towards me and she cried and I held her in my arms, noticing her wince, feeling her sadness sweep through me like a tornado. I then say is there anywhere it doesn't hurt? And she says her hand because that is a symbol for love and friendship, and that is one thing Matthew isn't. I then hold her hand. I moved us to the bed to be more comfortable. Then she starts to move closer to me, and lifts her lips to mine. But this isn't like our normal kisses, all full of lust and excitement. These series of kisses were somber, yet passionate. I was careful not to touch any of her bruised areas. Soon she has to leave. And she tells me that tomorrow she will be back in school. I tell her I will be there in any way she needs me. She hugs me goodbye and soon she is gone.

**Aria's POV**

I enter my house to a young male figure on my couch. I jump and then realize that it is only Mike. He runs up and hugs me. "Aria, I am so sorry." I cringe at his rough touch and he seems to notice the pain coursing through me and steps away saying sorry. He then invites me to sit next to him on the couch and I lean into him and he wraps his arms gently around me. I smile. He then says "Aria, is there anything I can do? I can beat him up for you." Then I interject "no, mike I don't want you getting hurt." He then says "no one should get away with hurting my sister, the best person in the world. The one that showed me how to truly love someone, the one that I first loved." I then hug him and say "I love you mike." He then says "Aria, I will protect you. From anyone who tries to hurt my big sis." I smile and lean into him. When my parents come home they both hug me and I excuse myself to go up to my room. I receive another call from Jake, I reject it. I can't get him involved in this mess. I go to sleep and when I wake up I realize what I have to face today.

**More to come! -HarperLeethe2**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there! It's HarperLeethe2 back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Ezra's POV

"Did you hear about Matt?" I hear someone whisper and I look to my right to take in a preppy blonde gossiping to her female friends against the lockers. This annoys me but I continue to listen. I hadn't gotten to watch the news recently.

"He got arrested but is out on bail. His trial is next month; all that for just raping that slut Aria Montgomery who sleeps with her teachers. If you ask me she wasn't worth it." I couldn't just listen and not step in but before I get a chance to, I hear a certain hush come over the hallway. Then I see Aria flanked by her three friends: Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. She looks terrified yet just as gorgeous as always. She walks into my class with her friends and smiles at me. We start the class and I look up to see everyone gaping at my love. Oh how my blood boils.

Aria's POV

Everyone is staring at me. I am pretty behind on the book we are reading now but I know if I ask, Ezra will help me catch up later. When class ends I take my time because I know Ezra will want to talk to me alone. I tell my friends to go on alone. I walk up to his desk once everyone leaves. "Hey, how are you holding up?" he asks. "Okay, I guess." Then we both just stand there awkwardly not knowing what to say next. The bell rings and students start to pile in and he says "I love you." This is my invitation to leave; subtle enough to not hurt my feelings, but enough for me to know when to leave. "I love you, too." Then I hurriedly leave and go to the parking lot to grab my cellphone I had forgotten in my car, when I am intercepted by Jake. He runs to me and plants a huge kiss right on my lips. The nerve of him! I pull him off of me and say "Jake _remember,_ _you _broke up with _me. _So you don't get to kiss me." "Aria, I love you and I need you back, please." "Jake, you left me when I desperately needed you." "Aria, I had just found out that you hooked up with your _teacher_." He says in his defense. I start crying thinking about the events of that horrid night. "I'm sorry, Aria I shouldn't have lost my temper." He tries again. I say "no, you shouldn't have" and walk away. When I walk into the hallway abandoning my cell phone, Ezra sees the remnants of my tears and without questioning and in front of everyone in the hallway envelopes me in a huge hug. Then I let go of my tears and they come down by the gallon. I can hear some gasps but most of the student body knows about us so they aren't surprised. Then Ezra does something reckless verging on suicidal, he pushes me up against one of the lockers and kisses me like there's no tomorrow. Then I hear Principal Tamborelli clear his throat and say "Mr. Fitz, please come to my office, _now_."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars!

Ezra's POV

I walk into Tamborelli's office flanked by Aria. She said she wouldn't let me face my sentence alone. How cute. She thinks that was rash and unplanned. _ No_ I have the perfect plan.

Tamborelli: Ezra that was a very dangerous thing to do.

Ezra: nope it wasn't dangerous. It was brilliant.

Tamborelli: Ms. Montgomery, has Mr. Fitz threatened you in any way in order to make you participate in any kind of sexual activity with him.

Ezra: I love Aria and I would never do that.

Tamborelli: Aria, please answer me.

Ezra: What?

Tamborelli: When you ask the organ grinder a question, you don't really want to hear from the monkey.

I scoff at his illusion.

Aria: No. Ezra hasn't threatened me and I love him too.

Tamborelli: Ezra, you know what this means don't you?

Ezra: yes, you are going to let Aria and I become public in the school, at least until the whole trial blows over. I don't care how many parents call for my unemployment. Aria needs someone to be there for her and not only at my apartment at night. (I see Tamborelli cringe at our secret endeavors at night.)

Tamborelli: What in the world makes you think you can set those conditions?

Ezra: Aria, will you excuse us, please?

Aria: No. I want to know what's going to happen.

I turn and give her a knowing smile.

Ezra: So stubborn! Ok, but I'm warning you this might involve Matt.

Aria: I can handle it.

Ezra: (turning to Tamborelli.) You and Byron Montgomery had an agreement. (I see Aria sitting shocked out of the corner of my eye.) He didn't want Aria's whole relationship with her teacher to get out. And you wanted Aria to be your grandson's, girlfriend. So you and Byron both arranged this dinner party so everyone would leave Aria and Matthew time to talk enough time for him to ask her out on a date. _And _if you don't agree to my terms then I may feel like this needs to be a public matter.

Tamborelli: (he quickly turns to Aria) Ms. Montgomery this was just a plan and Matthew went haywire. This plan had nothing in it about what my horrible grandson did to you. (Aria nods solemnly and continues her crying. I hadn't noticed she had started crying so I reach out for her hand which I hold as a form of comfort for her.)

Ezra: Do we have a deal?

Tamborelli: Yes; and Ms. Montgomery, my condolences.

We walk out of the school. I decide to skip the rest of my classes because right now I am invincible.

Aria's POV

I can't believe that my father orchestrated that whole night; that horrible night. And I can't believe what Ezra just did. When we are walking towards Ezra's car I see the last person I would want to see. Nope, now the second- to- last person I would want to see: Jake. "Aria, wait up!" I don't turn and speed up. Once we are in the parking lot I see someone run up to Ezra and knock him out. Then as I stand defenselessly I look into the bloodthirsty eyes of Matthew Johnson about to finish what he started.

Yes Cliffhanger! I will of course continue but school is about to start so the updates may be few and far between. Unless you care to urge me on. ;) REVIEWS, I mean ha-ha -HarperLeethe2


End file.
